Mordecai and Rigby: the babysitters
by Bird6490
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby babysit the cake's babies while making a delivery and it turned out well as they expected. Benson soon finds Mordecai's remote and heads to Sugar Cube Corner to get his workers back. Will Mordecai and Rigby be able to hide the babies and themselves from Benson?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Finding a babysitter

At Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie Pie was playing with Mr. and Mrs. Cake's babies. Their names are Pound and Pumpkin. Pound cake is the Pegasus and Pumpkin is the unicorn. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Cake zoomed into the room. "Hurry up dear we need to make the order!" Mr. Cake told his wife. "I'm on it!" Mrs. Cake replied. "What's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We need to make an order and deliver it quickly" Mrs. Cake said. "Does that mean that I get to babysit Pound and Pumpkin again" Pinkie asked. "No Pinkie this order is bigger than the last one and you have to help us" Mr. Cake explained. "So who is going to babysit Pound and Pumpkin?" Pinkie asked. "We don't know" Mr. Cake said. Once he and Mrs. Cake were done making the order they and Pinkie zoomed out of the sweet shop with the babies looking for a babysitter. They asked all of Pinkie Pie's friends but they all said that they were busy. "Who is going to take care of the babies now?" Mrs. Cake asked. Suddenly Pinkie had an idea. "I know just the guys for the job" she said. They all headed back to the library to ask Twilight to open a portal to the park. "Let me get this straight, you want to ask Mordecai and Rigby to babysit Pound and Pumpkin?" Twilight asked. "That's right" Pinkie Pie said. Twilight used her magic to open a portal to the park. Then Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake jumped into the portal holding the babies and they were at the park.

Mordecai and Rigby were doing their work. "Dude I'm getting tired" Rigby panted. "Me to" Mordecai added. Then they noticed their friends behind them. "Hey Mordecai hey Rigby" Pinkie Pie said. "Hey Pinkie Pie" Mordecai and Rigby said. "You remember Mr. and Mrs. Cake right?" Pinkie asked. "Yeah" they both said. "So they got an order to deliver and they need my help so would you mind taking care of Pound and Pumpkin while we're gone?" Pinkie asked. "Sure no problem" Rigby said. "Dude don't you think Benson will know that we're gone?" Mordecai asked. "It'll be fine man" Rigby said. Pound and Pumpkin jumped off their parent's backs and walked up to Mordecai and Rigby. Pumpkin cuddled Rigby. "I think Pumpkin likes you Rigby" Mr. Cake said. Rigby carried Pumpkin like a baby. "I think you're right" he said. Then Pound cuddled Mordecai. "And I think Pound likes you Mordecai" Mrs. Cake said. Mordecai carried Pound like Rigby was doing. "Yeah they do like us" Mordecai said. "We'll take the job". He handed out the remote that Twilight gave him for Christmas that lets him visit her whenever he wants and he pushed a button that opened a portal and it led to Sugar Cube Corner. Then they all jumped into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Taking care of Pound and Pumpkin

After jumping into the portal they were back at Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie handed Mordecai and Rigby a list of what Pound and Pumpkin need. "Here is a list of what they need" she said. "Do you promise to take good care of them?" Mrs. Cake asked. "We promise" Mordecai and Rigby said. Then the parents and Pinkie Pie went out the door. Pinkie came in once more to tell Mordecai and Rigby something. "One more thing, when the babies are crying put some flour on yourselves and that makes them happy" she said. Then she went out the door again. The second the door was closed Pound and Pumpkin started to cry. "Don't cry" Mordecai said. "I know how to make them happy" Rigby said. He carried Pumpkin around his arms and began to sing. "Rock a bye baby on the treetop". "Dude that won't work!" Mordecai yelled. He was so angry that he punched Rigby making Pumpkin fly to the air. "Pumpkin NOOOOOOOO!" Rigby yelled. Before Pumpkin could fall to the ground Rigby caught her just in time. "Dude not cool" Rigby said. "Don't you remember what Pinkie said about how to make the babies happy?" Mordecai asked. Then Rigby remembered what Pinkie said and realized that he was doing it wrong. He ran to the bags of flour and shacked making flour fall on Mordecai and himself. Pound and Pumpkin laughed at Mordecai and Rigby.

Then Pound and Pumpkin's stomach started growling. "They must be hungry" Rigby said. "I'll get the baby food" Mordecai said. He ran to the fridge and he opened it looking for baby food. He ran back with the perfect ones. Then he and Rigby fed Pound and Pumpkin.

Meanwhile back at the park Benson was looking for Mordecai and Rigby. "Where could those slackers be?" he wondered. Then he noticed Mordecai's remote and he knew that they were in Ponyville. He handed out his walkie talkie and he called his workers. "Mordecai and Rigby where are you?" he asked. "Sugar Cube Corner" Mordecai responded. "And what are you doing?" Benson asked. "Taking care of Mr. and Mrs. Cake's babies" Mordecai said. "I don't care, I'm coming down for a little visit and when I do you are coming back to work" Benson said hanging up. "Dude Benson's coming" Mordecai said. "What do we do?" Rigby asked. "We're just going to have to hide the babies and ourselves" Mordecai said. Rigby didn't know what he ment but mentioned that it was a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Busted!

Mordecai and Rigby grabbed Pound and Pumpkin and looked for a place to hide. "Mordecai there is no place to hide!" Rigby exclaimed. "There's got to be a hiding place" Mordecai said. Just then Pound flew out of Mordecai's hands. "Pound Cake can fly?" he yelped. Then Pumpkin used her magic to make Rigby's hands let go of her. "Pumpkin Cake can use magic?" he yelped. Mordecai and Rigby ran all over the place trying to catch the babies. "This is hopeless" Mordecai said. "We'll never catch the babies until Benson comes". "I got an idea" Rigby said. He handed 2 bags of flour and put them on Mordecai and himself. Pound and Pumpkin laughed at Mordecai and Rigby. "Dude we're supposed to put flour on ourselves when they cry" Mordecai said. "Quick get them before they get away!" Rigby yelled. He and Mordecai grabbed the babies and ran into the baby's room. "Good plan" Mordecai said. "Thanks man" Rigby said.

Then the front door opened. "Just in time because here comes Benson" Mordecai said. Benson came into the baby's room and saw Mordecai and Rigby hold Pound and Pumpkin. "All right babysitting time is over" he said. Benson put Pound and Pumpkin out of his worker's hands, grabbed Mordecai and Rigby, and pulled them to the exit. The babies didn't want them to get away so Pumpkin Cake used her magic to make Benson's hands let go. Then Pound flew up to Benson and gave him a pound. "Cool" Mordecai and Rigby said. Benson grabbed his workers again and pulled them to the exit. Pumpkin used her magic to make Mordecai and Rigby fly and made Benson fall to the ground. He jumped up and grabbed his workers again and pulled them to the exit. The babies did everything they could but it was no use. "No matter what they do you two are still going back to work" Benson said letting go of Mordecai and Rigby. "Why can't you let us take care of Pound and Pumpkin?" Mordecai asked. "Because I don't care about these disgusting babies" Benson said. "They are not disgusting!" Rigby yelled. "We promised Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake that we would take good care of the babies and now you don't want us to take care of them at all!" "I don't care! If you don't come back to work now you are both fired!" Benson yelled turning red. Then Pound and Pumpkin started to cry. "See they need us" Rigby said. Benson thought about it for a moment. "They are right, Pound and Pumpkin do need them" Benson thought. "They can't just be here alone". "Ok I'll let you take care of them" he said calmly. "Thanks Benson" Mordecai said. Rigby carried Pumpkin and he rocked his arms. "Rig-by" Pumpkin said. "Dude Pumpkin said my name" Rigby said. "I guess she really likes you" Mordecai said.

Then Pinkie Pie and the parents were home. "We're back" Mrs. Cake said. "How did it go?" "Really well" Mordecai said. 'It seems that Pumpkin Cake really likes Rigby". Then the babies yawned. "I guess you two have one more job to do" Pinkie Pie said. Mordecai and Rigby held the babies to their room and put them in their cribs. After Rigby tucked Pumpkin in he gave her a kiss. "Goodnight Pumpkin" he said. Then everyone left the room. "You boys did a great job" Mr. Cake said. "Thank you". "No problem Mordecai said. "Well we better be heading back to the house" Benson said. He pushed a button on Mordecai's remote then he, Mordecai, and Rigby jumped into the portal. "Thanks guys you're the best Pinkie said. Then everyone got ready for bed.


End file.
